Village Idiot
by MechaSonic2
Summary: Metal Knuckles is left in charge of Eggman Land to prepare the forces for the events before SA, while Dr. Egg himself and Metal Sonic are away.
1. Prologue

The Village Idiot  
  
I'd like to thank Stilla, first of all. She gave me the idea for all this. XD What she did, actually, is call RK his village's Idiot. So thank Stilla for her lovely sense of humor. Next I thank NetRaptor because her writing is brilliant and inspiring. All ph33r NetRaptor. Now. Also, I thank Sega for making these characters I've grown to love so much.  
  
Disclaimer and copy writes: Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, ect are property of Sonic Team. They nawt mine. Xiaou Lang the chao is meh friend sakebi's. Chao concept (c) Sonic Team. Metal Amy and Metal Tails are mine and blah blah blah, okay I'm done.  
  
---  
  
Prologue-  
  
Metallix Series robot 01 and 3 walked at a quick pace down the hallways leading to Robottropolis' announcement hall. The two robots weren't bickering like they usually did. In fact, they were actually conversing in a nearly civilized manor.  
  
"So," said MS 03, Robo Knux. "What do you think Eggman wants now?"  
  
MS 01: Metal Sonic said nothing for a moment, thinking. "I am not certain. From what I gather, something to do with that large air freighter being constructed on the other side of the city. Something about carrying eggs."  
  
RK narrowed one digital green eye in the robotic equivalent of cocking an eyebrow. "What is it with doc' and eggs?"  
  
Metal shrugged, keeping his gaze and step set forward. "I do not know. Lord Eggman will hopefully inform us of all his plans when we arrive in the announcement hall."  
  
RK revved his engines. "Race ya."  
  
Metal Sonic wordlessly lifted off the ground and flew off in a wave of hot exhaust, RK shouting "Cheater!" behind him.  
  
---  
  
Metal and RK arrived at their destination a few quick minutes later, in that order. RK could go a bit faster than Metal in a straightaway, but in maneuvering through Robottropolis' winding hallways, Metal had the edge.  
  
Metal Sonic looked around as RK walked up behind him. There was a large, spiffy meeting-like table set up in the middle of the room, though the room itself was about as dull as they came. Already there and seated was Metal Amy the 'secretary robot', Metal Tails, a few other robots, and their master, Dr. Eggman, who was seated at the head of the table.  
  
"Ah, Metal and RK. You're here," Eggman said calmly. "Take a seat and we'll get started."  
  
Both robots saluted, then RK pushed forward and quickly snagged the only other seat besides the one next to Metal Amy, smiling sweetly at Metal Sonic in a sarcastic, biting way. Just like an elementary child, Metal thought as he took the seat by MA, who fixed Metal with an adoring stare. Metal tried to ignore it by glaring across the table at RK.  
  
RK returned the glare with an absolutely maddening half-lidded smirk before Eggman cleared his throat to gather order and attention in the room. All the robots immediately turned their full and undivided attention to their master.  
  
Metal Sonic spoke for the lot of them, "Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"I called you all here," he began. "To announce that I am moving the base of operation."  
  
"Moving, sire?" Metal interrupted, a bit surprised. He had, after all, lived in Robotropolis all nine years of his life. RK took it silently, not about to interrupt Eggman any further. He personally liked the idea of moving-he hated boring old Robotropolis with a passion.  
  
"Moving," Eggman confirmed patiently. "The 'Freedom Fighters' are becoming a bother. This city is made from older technology, and we've come a long way since 10 years. I have something big planned, and a new base is needed. A new base with better security, and new dangers for Sonic and his friends to attempt to master."  
  
Metal flinched at the mention of Sonic. RK, on the other hand, perked up a bit and asked, ignoring Eggman's blatant plug for a new plan: "Where will it be? And when will we go?"  
  
"I'm getting to that bit. It is in the Mystic Ruins, being built as we speak. Has been for a week."  
  
Metal and RK looked at each other suddenly, thinking the same thing. Why didn't they know about this? Nevertheless, all the robots searched for the said 'Mystic Ruins' in their map/location DATA banks.  
  
"Quite far away," Metal noted. RK nodded in agreement, as did Metal Tails, following after him. RK grit his teeth, resisting whacking the other robot upside the head, and turned back to Eggman.  
  
"Just a thought, sir. But why weren't we informed of this base in the Mystic Ruins beforehand? Since you say it's been being built for a while. I'd of thought that at least Metal would know, as he's always on the network computer."  
  
Eggman chuckled and smirked behind his mustache. "I've been working on this plan on paper. This is to prevent any rebels from learning of my plans before I am ready."  
  
Metal's eyes flickered. That wasn't very like Dr. Eggman-as he terribly liked to gloat over his plans. But this was using common sense, and Metal liked it.  
  
"Moving on. What we are going to do is load the Egg Carrier with a few items that won't be there in the new base. I have a list prepared that you all may scan over. Then you are to gather these items and load them. The rest of the machinery will be destroyed, as to not leave anything for the rebels to salvage. After that, I am going to run ahead on an errand to Mystic Ruins. I need to gather something for the plan, and Metal is coming with me." He paused, looking around the table. "RK."  
  
"Yes sir?" the red echidna robot responded.  
  
"I am leaving you in charge of the flight to the MR, the new city, and some preparations I will need finished when I get back."  
  
(Note to self: FINISH THIS BLOODY PROLOGUE, YOU!) 


	2. Chapter 1

---  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Robo Knux looked around the central control room, one overly large hand on his waist, the other at his side. He thought to himself, both Metal Sonic and Master Eggman were gone and he was in charge... of the -whole- city. Did the doctor really trust him that far? After all, Eggman had always seemed to ignore him after his creation, just before the World Grand Prix. Metal Sonic was always Eggman's favorite, always his little pet. Now as third in rank, RK was in charge. It was either he, Metal Tails or Metal Amy, the only other sentient robots in the entire city. Neither of which he liked very much, nor either had either been around for even a year. At the moment, it was well within his power to take over the city for himself. Then again, he really didn't have a raving desire to. Or perhaps that was just his loyalty programming telling him so. Why -not- take the city? Dr. Eggman thought he could give an evil, sentient robot a loyalty chip and then trust it to his city?  
  
Stupid, RK thought. Then why didn't he have the desire to take the city? Could it be that his base programming was actually -stopping- him from wanting it? Why was he even thinking about it in the first place? The crimson robot straightened up and halted his train of thought.  
  
"You think too much," he told himself.  
  
RK sat himself down on Eggman's massive chair and spread his arms out to set each orange and silver hand on an armrest. There, he recalled the mental list of things 'Master' had told him to do, entitled 'Eggstuff.doc'.  
  
He had to prepare forces for Eggman's next big strike. RK didn't even know what it was. All he knew was that Metal and Eggman had gone ahead to the Mystic Ruins to look for something that was a 'big part' of Eggman's 'greatest plan ever', and RK's job was to see to it that all the preparations was made. The proper robots were to be made and the locations around Station Square and MR were to be swarming with badniks. He also had to see to the building of the Egg Carrier, which was already in the base outside the Mystic Ruins.  
  
"Speaking of which," he muttered to himself. "When's this stupid freighter going to arrive?"  
  
RK had a habit of talking to himself and using slang. He did both around anyone he was ever near. It drove Metal Sonic, particularly, up the wall.  
  
But as the story goes, RK stood up and stepped over to a door in the side of the room. He poked a few numbers on the lock pad and the door slid open, permitting entrance to the large cockpit.  
  
Metal Tails was at the controls, even though all he had to do was watch things, as the freighter was on a set course.  
  
The robot fox turned around in the pilot seat, hearing the hiss of the electronic door opening and the clang of RK's heavy feet against the floor. Metal Tails gave a salute to his temporary master, "Greetings, Mecha-bot 4."  
  
"Just RK is fine. When are we going to be in the Mystic Ruins?" he asked, leaning on the control panel with one hand and scanning over the gauges and things.  
  
MT thought for a moment, and then answered, "Approximately 4 more hours."  
  
RK made a face consisting of his eyes losing much of their lime green glow and the more flexible part of his muzzle that made up his 'mouth' twisting into dissatisfaction.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else, sir?"  
  
RK paused for a moment, and then answered with, "Yeah. Speed this thing up."  
  
---  
  
A few minutes later found everyone's favorite echidna robot back in the central control room.  
  
Some quiet minutes passed with nothing but the occasional click of the down arrow on the keyboard; when suddenly-- RK felt the entire ship lurch beneath him. It nearly sent him nose-first into the monitor, and would have if not for his mechanical reflexes.  
  
Red lights flashed and alerts sounded that the ship had taken damage. There was a pop-up alert on the screen RK was working on.  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?!" he said to himself as he got up and sat himself back onto the swivel chair.  
  
"Computer," he ordered, "Where is the damage? And identify attacker!"  
  
"Wall of sector B, Station 13," the computer droned in a synthetic feminine voice. "No offensive air or ground ship recognized."  
  
"... What?..."  
  
"Wall of--"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he snapped, getting up and flying out of the room and down the hall to check things out for himself.  
  
When he got there, he was shocked, to put it lightly, to find a huge, gaping hole in the wall, revealing the air and clouds beyond it. Tons of worker bots were milling about with materials. They seemed to be making some sort of expanse from the hole but weren't turning out very successful; most of the 'bots were being swept away and left to fall thousands of feet to the ground below. After about five seconds of gawking, RK shook his head, making his deadlocks sway, then grabbed a nearby Naaru by the antenna and harshly yanked the robotic bug to eye level.  
  
"WHAT is going -on- here?!"  
  
The Naaru looked terrified, but quickly spoke up when RK shook him. "We began work on the Egg Carrier II, battle mode, sir."  
  
RK stared in total disbelief at the badnik in his fist, glaring menacingly with lime green eyes.  
  
"You. Bloody. -IDIOT-!" the crimson robot shrieked, hurling the Catterkiller across the room, where it smashed apart. Out of the displaced head struggled an aqua-ish cyan bird with a locket the size of its small body hanging about its neck. No ordinary bird though...  
  
"Flicky," muttered RK. "Doc wanted them for his new robots." Flickies were rare and intelligent birds, mostly inhabiting Flicky Island. Dr. Eggman still had some from his strike on the strange island.  
  
Robo Knux lunged forward and snatched the bird as he tried to escape out the hole.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere," RK sneered. "Metal Amy!" he ordered through his intercom.  
  
"Yeah?" returned a young-sounding female voice with a twinge of robotic back tone.  
  
"Meet me in your patrolling sector, Station 13. I--"  
  
Another voice interrupted, "Knuxie-Metal! Pinky-Metal ish huggling Xiaou to deaf again!"  
  
A holo sweat drop appeared on RK's head, "I have something for you..." he finished his sentence. "And bring Xiaou with you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Click. "It's weird having everyone call me sir. Oh well." He then turned his attention to the crowd of robots who were still working.  
  
"Idiots! Cease construction!"  
  
They all turned to face him at that, some more being swept away as they were too close to the hole. RK pressed his fingertips against his forehead, feeling another bout of anger coming on.  
  
"You weren't supposed to begin till we -landed-," he said, growling slightly.  
  
"Yes sir!" they all droned in unison. "Orders?"  
  
"Fix this bloody hole for one. Then, uh... go... mill about, and make sure no blue hedgehogs and such get through."  
  
"Yes sir!" they said, scattering.  
  
"Freaks..." he muttered, leaning against a wall as he watched the other robots fix the hole.  
  
"Hey RK!" called Metal Amy as she walked into the room, Xiaou the black and purple neutral NiGHTS chao on her head. "Greetings, Pink Menace," returned RK, back toward the pink robot behind him, watching the worker-bots. "Knuxie-Metal!" squealed the little chao accompanying MA. RK turned his head, looked over his shoulder and smirked in response. Xiaou fluttered over and hugged him as best she could as RK held her with one large hand that fit well over the little chao's middle. MA tilted her head to the side and smiled. "So, what did you have for me?" "Oh yeah," RK stuffed the little blue flicky in Metal Amy's hand. "Here. Take this and stuff it in a cage in the prison." "Alright." "What was that?" "Yes sir!" "Good girl. Now go." MA walked off, petting the bird as she went, RK watching her with one leery green eye. He added at a second thought, "And don't let it escape, either!" "Yes sir!" she returned, halfway through the hall already.  
  
RK turned to Xiaou. "How would you like to come with RK to design a kidnapping robot?" he asked, surprisingly good-naturedly. "Xiaou would like that muches," Xiaou smiled, flying up and lighting on RK's head.  
  
So RK left the room with the chao on his head, and went the opposite way Metal Amy did, using the confident, heavy step he always used. Halfway to their destination, Xiaou squeaked and fell off of RK's head. RK looked down at the chao, who was rubbing her head, a swirl hovering above it.  
  
RK, suddenly mad, snapped his head in the opposite direction, just in time to see a metal coconut flying directly at his face, backed by a Kiki badnik.  
  
RK lifted an arm and deflected the coconut, fixing the badnik with his radioactive green leer.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, not amused.  
  
The badnik paused for a moment and seemed to have a realization. "Patrolling, sir! Self-unit mistook you for target= Knuckles The Echidna."  
  
A pause.  
  
RK spoke, his voice starting out smooth and calm, and slowly rising to a bellow. "You dysfunctional piece OF -SCRAP-!!!"  
  
With that, he sent his claws through the Kiki and into a wall. Xiaou, who was hovering above the ground, recovered from the blow, stared wide-eyed as RK slew the badnik. RK's lime-green eyes shifted to meet Xiaou's own scared, purple ones. He jerked his claws out of the wall with a nerve shattering grating noise and straightened up.  
  
"Let's go," he said simply, continuing on down the hall. Xi fluttered after him, deciding against riding on his head. Nearly to the door they were looking for, Xiaou gathered the courage to ask, "Why did Knuxie-Metal do that.?"  
  
"These badniks are stupider than Tails Doll on drugs," RK muttered. "And something will be done about that." He added with a grin, entering the room. Xiaou blinked, staring after him for a moment before she disappeared into the room as well. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Catterkiller!!!" A voice called down a hallway of a small, one story home in the Mystic Ruins. The one 'Catterkiller' turned its head toward the sound and made a cooing noise. It was a large, purple, robotic caterpillar with five round body sections, the first making up its head. From on top of its head came two antennas, each with a ball on top of it. It had fairly normal looking cyan eyes and a silver muzzle with fangs poking out the corners of its mouth. On the four lower body sections were two spikes on each. It was about 3 feet long, total.  
  
The owner of the earlier voice poked her head in the room Catterkiller was occupying, a blue robot hedgehog, female apparently. She spoke again, more quietly. "Have you seen that data transfer cord of mine? I can't seem to find it. anywhere." she trailed off, noticing the black cord hanging out of Catterkiller's mouth.  
  
"And what have I told you about eating my stuff?!" she snapped, grabbing the cord with silvery-metal clawed fingers, and tugging. Catterkiller held tight the cord in his mouth and pulled back himself, finding it as a fun sort of game. "Give it to me." The hedgehog robot darkened her crimson eyes and held the cord back. Catterkiller pulled back harder, growling playfully.  
  
He suddenly flew backwards and tumbled, hitting a wall. His mistress, who had let go of her end of the cord and sent Catterkiller sprawling, stepped forward and victoriously pulled the cord out of the dazed bug's mouth.  
  
"I win," she said, stashing her prize in a compartment in the armor of her left arm. She softened when Catterkiller whimpered pathetically. "Sorry, 'Killer. But I need this. I'm heading down to the ravine again today to see if I can get any more info on what's up with the construction of that huge city. I'm certain that Dr. Eggman's behind it."  
  
Catterkiller spoke suddenly, "Can I come with you?" She blinked down at him, considering. "Sure, I suppose." She kneeled down and let Catterkiller slither up onto her shoulders, then stepped over to a table and picked up a small laser pistol. Together, they stepped out into the mid-morning air of West Mystic Ruin's forest.  
  
The girl walked down the well-beaten trail to the huge ravine in the center of the MR. She stopped at the edge and looked around. Buildings and factories were being constructed, even as she looked on; streets were being paved and robots milled about. More robots than usual. she thought to herself, eyes still sweeping over the area. She froze. An air freighter was parked down there, and she was quite certain that had not been there yesterday. She looked over at Catterkiller with a mischievous smile, "Let's go." Catterkiller nodded in agreement and wrapped tightly around her neck.  
  
The blue robot jumped the small fence that lined the ravine and met the incline with both feet. She slid down a ways in the dirt, then jumped and dodged the rocks, quickly descending to the bottom in this manner. She hit a cement road on both feet with a clang and took a quick look around before scampering off to take cover in an ally way. She peeked around the corner to look for her objective.  
  
"Freeze, intruder," a voice droned from behind her.  
  
She snapped around and came muzzle to muzzle with the barrel of a pulse cannon attached to a guard robot.  
  
Suddenly struck with terror that she hadn't even heard it coming, she raised her hands in the air. "Drop your weapon," it ordered. She obeyed, dropping the pistol out of her right hand. The guard immediately took her hands behind her back and cuffed them, then spoke into its intercom. "Sir, I have located an intruder and have it in my custody. Requesting orders."  
  
"Bring it in," another voice came through its speaker. "Who is it?"  
  
"Unknown, sir. Blue hedgehog, robot. Appears female."  
  
A pause. "Yes, bring it in." "Yes sir."  
  
And so, she was led down the street with a blaster pushed against her head. "You guys aren't gonna brainwash me again, are you?" No answer. "I'll have you know that I'd rather die than that." Still no answer. "What are you up to, anyway?" she ranted, as if she was talking to Eggman himself. "You are one of Eggman's robots, neh? You have a huge picture of his face on your chest. So. can he hear me?"  
  
"Silence, prisoner. Master might not be as lenient with you."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Are you going to.?" "Shut up," the other robot cut her off.  
  
They entered the main building and stood in what was probably supposed to be an entry hall, though it looked like a gymnasium that someone tried to turn into a fancy party-hall of some sort. Statues lined the walls as well as numerous doors. There were runners of red carpet that led straight up the room to a single door on the far side, and more that branched off of the first runner to the other doors to the right and left.  
  
The hedgehog robot looked around interestedly at the décor, and found herself looking up at a security camera. She stuck her tongue out at it right before her leader pushed her forward and led her up to the far door. She scuffed her foot against the carpet and looked down at it as the guard robot typed in the access code for the door. "I like the carpet. Did Eggman pick it out?"  
  
No answer. The doors slid open and the two stepped in. Ahead was a long hallway.  
  
The smaller robot slouched as much as her captor would allow, "Do we have to walk down that?"  
  
The guard pulled her up forcefully and started down the hall, still not responding. She sighed and fell in step beside it. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Her answer was silence, not surprisingly. Thankfully for her short attention span, the guard stopped at a door to the side fairly quickly and went in.  
  
It was a large computer room. The most noticeable thing in the room, however, was not the massive, and very impressive, computer console-- but the large black swivel chair in front of it. The back was turned toward the two robots. The captive one pricked her ears and stepped forward a bit. Even as she was harshly yanked back by the other, she inquired. "Dr. Eggman?"  
  
"Incorrect." The chair spun around and the figure in it was definitely smaller than the one the girl had expected. It was another robot, a very familiar echidna robot.  
  
Her mouth stood open for a moment, then closed. "Metal. Metal Knuckles?" she blinked. "Where's Eggman?"  
  
Robo Knux waved a hand dismissively in the air. "RK, please. Eggman's whereabouts aren't important at the moment," he said nonchalantly. He turned to look at her directly and his tone changed to be a bit more patronizing. "MS 04, MetalSonic 2, you little fugitive. Where have you been? Egg's had robots searching for you since you disappeared back in January, but you happen to walk right back into the city. Ironic, no?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." But she seemed distant, not really interested in RK's questions, or the veiled spite in his talk. MS2 gazed straight at the other, almost seeming mesmerized by his green eyes, remembering the years she spent in Robotropolis before she ran away. The first few were unpleasant, blurry. but when she got to the thoughts after her second activation, RK became a very fresh memory. She adored him. his strength, wit, personality. And then there was Metal Sonic-  
  
RK was staring back her, waiting. "Well? Are you going to answer or are you going to stand there all day staring at me?" he pushed, his eyes flickering. "Where have you been?" He questioned again, though not sounding mean. He seemed as if he really wanted to know.  
  
"I." MS2 managed to tear her gaze away from his, with great difficulty, and took to staring at the floor. "I'm sorry. I've been here. in the Mystic Ruins," she supplied vaguely, trying to buy a minute or two. Memories and thoughts were flooding her mind. As though she'd hardly even dabbled at them over the months of separation from the Eggman Empire. Why'd she leave in the first place?  
  
"And why did you run away?" RK echoed her thoughts. He smirked. "As if the answer wasn't obvious."  
  
Death, came the answer. The Metallix Series was ordered to kill, or sometimes robotize, anyone who stood in the way of Eggman's rule, no matter who they were, even if they were innocent civilians who wouldn't leave their house while their home village was being razed to the ground. Ending someone else's life was just not something her conscience would allow.  
  
She looked up at him again, her red eyes looked pleading, and somehow managed to make her look as guilty as she felt, cuffed up in the hands of the sentry robot. "The death, RK. I can't take it like you and Metal Sonic can. I was made differently. I didn't really want to leave besides," she explained, then paused and asked quickly as a thought came to her mind. "Are you going to reprogram me or kill me, now that I'm in your custody?"  
  
"Maybe and no," he replied instantly. Though he was a little surprised at her answer, himself, and he could tell she wasn't lying. Killing people never bothered him in the least. "You were a valuable soldier, MS2. And you were missed." His eyes shifted to a yellowed color as he scanned over her critically. "You aren't in very good condition," he noted. "A lot of your resources are shut down, including your weaponry. That explains why you were caught so easily, hmm?"  
  
MS2 nodded slowly. "Well, it's tough for a robot on her own out there," she stated matter-of-factually. "Especially when nobody will give you a job to pay for proper maintenance."  
  
RK nodded once in understanding. A certain feeling crept into his mind, like he had some sort of duty to protect her. Where did that come from? Likely the loyalty programming he had to Eggman, the thing that would force RK to protect his master should anything put him in immediate danger, and prevent RK from causing any harm to Dr. Eggman directly. Those sorts of additions tended to affect a robot's personality. However, he didn't let it show. He never let any 'soft' feelings pass his frightening exterior, especially anything he had not pondered over before; he would look into it later.  
  
"You're interested in returning, then?" he half observed, half asked; sounding dispassionate as he rubbed his claws together absently.  
  
MS2 watched him do this, knowing that the robot she stood before was about as random as they came. He could be doing it because he was planning to rip her apart, or because he was simply bored or mentally preoccupied. So, the right amount of caution was required when she answered him. "I do not wish to be put under any sort of mind control. I've been able to defeat everything the doctor's given me before, and it's ineffective. It simply lowers my opinion of him. However, with no mental-intrusions, I can swear my allegiance, pure, to the Empire. I know what you do to traitors around here." She said, and then laughed a bit, "And I'm obviously made for this line of work."  
  
"You are. I'm glad you're educated, anyway," he said, getting up off the chair and holding his hands behind his back. He stepped toward her and leaned forward slightly so that he was perfectly eye-level with her. "Because otherwise you would have to learn the hard way." He smirked. "And you would have returned to us anyway."  
  
She nodded, slightly frightened by his manner, but at the same time thrilled. She smiled a bit and answered cheerfully, "I understand completely. Can't have Egg's evil robots running around freelance, right?"  
  
RK leaned back and smirked. The girl was a bit naïve, it seemed. "Right." His eyes flicked up to the guard 'bot. "Take her to the repair bay, I will have specifications sent to the network." His eyes went back down to MS2. "And I will later see what I can do about keeping your assignments free of slaughtering."  
  
"Wait," requested MS2 hurriedly. RK nodded at her, so she continued. "What about my Naaru.?" By Naaru, she meant Catterkiller, the robot who was still wrapped, petrified, around her neck.  
  
RK gazed at it, unreadable. He remembered that thing; it followed MS2 around and liked to eat things. "If it chews up anything important, it'll be scrapped."  
  
MS2 nodded. "Aye, sir," and would have saluted if her hands weren't bound behind her back. At that, she was turned and led out of the room by the guard robot. MS2 turned to Catterkiller. "Isn't he great?" Catterkiller just 'mwee'ed. 


End file.
